


Quiet Lullaby Story Time

by cruzrogue



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Olicity Hiatus Fic-A-Thon, oliver queen's children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 06:47:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11549724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruzrogue/pseuds/cruzrogue
Summary: One of Oliver’s favorite roles is being a father.Dad Oliver’s mundane tradition in trying to get his kids to bed and to sleep yet another normal quiet night in the Queen household with story times and lullabies.





	Quiet Lullaby Story Time

**Author's Note:**

> Olicity Hiatus Fic-A-Thon - WEEK 8  
> This week’s prompt is:  
> One more time.

He walked into his eight year old daughter’s bedroom and heard humming from the bathroom. It was a lullaby his wife would always hum to calm her since birth. He went to stand in the doorway and noticed that she was not getting ready for bed as specified.

“Abigail Moira Queen what are you doing?”

“Daddy.” A surprised squeak from his adorable blue eyed angel. Her lips forming an “o” shape that made her look like her mother more every day.

“Oh don’t use that cuteness with me Abby you know the rules.”

“Sorry Daddy.” Wires in her small hands as she gathered them up and placed them in a carton she brought upstairs against her father’s wishes.

“Put the computer components away and brush your teeth.”

He stood there watching her gather everything and start to place it away her little pout evident on her face. She loved tinkering with technology it was something she would take on since before she could even walk. It was a bond she shared with her mother. He indulged his daughter’s creativity into technology though didn’t approve it anywhere near her bedroom. Especially looking at the soldering iron set that was visible in the carton she was closing up. He extended his hands waiting for her to place the box there.

“The box will be going downstairs with me. Brush your teeth and I’ll be back to tuck you in for the night.”

“Okay.” Her little voice said as she grabbed her toothbrush.

Oliver leaves to put the box back in the office downstairs. The huge house is quiet as Oliver descends the first flight of stairs a home built on the Queen Estate of his childhood. It isn’t as grand but it is homey and luxurious and very technical. What he considers the Geek squad in his life had made his home into the state of the art featured in some scientific newsprints around the world. He wasn’t too happy when the story broke out a decade ago though his eldest son William thought it was the coolest thing ever. He was stuck to Felicity’s side as she went over the plans of such a house. To them it was a living computer game coming to life. Will put in his thoughts and Felicity listened and appreciated the boy’s output. They bonded over the little things he had no understanding of. He was glad his son wanted to learn, it was one less thing Oliver worried about.

 

Walking back into Abigail’s room she was in her 13th Doctor Who pajama set laying across her bed with the sheets pulled down already looking at the navy celestial ceiling.

He sits on the edge as she crawls into the right spot her head against the soft pillow. She hands him a book of bedtime stories he has written just for her. She loves them dearly.

“Which one would you like me to read tonight?” he asks as he flips through the book of well-worn stories he has read to her countless times over the years. She never entered the princess stages which made her grandmother grumble is discontent. She loved science fiction and superheroes and robots and anything that seemed out of place with adventurous wonders. She looked for worms or creepy crawlers of all sorts. Fell in love with enchanted creatures to basic farm animals. Looked at the sky and marvels of space adventures and made it her business to appreciate the unknown. She was his princess and he held onto her dearly. Always telling her how smart she was with butterfly kisses. She was a star that could change the world like her mother has done. There were no limits to what could be accomplished. There was a comfort there just being a dad to a special little nugget that absorbed information and added her own light to the world.

“I miss my momma.”

“I know sweetie. I know.” He gave a light kiss to her forehead and as his daughter got comfortable he chose the story best fitted for tonight. “Okay lets read about the intelligent keen heroine who saves her fella in distress.”

Abigail smile wide and it’s the smile that always makes him smile.

“Daddy it’s about you and mommy when you and uncle John got kidnapped Will told me like a hundred times already.”

“He did, did he?” Oliver asks knowing the answer already but seeing his daughter gathering her thoughts on the subject he started, “Do you want me to tell you the story or not?”

She vividly shook her head yes.

“Okay then.” He closed the book and made himself comfortable. The stories were written keeping his identity of being Green Arrow a secret. Until his daughter was old enough to know about her parents night time activities he wanted to share without divulging to much information. “Let me tell you an abridged version of how your mom saved your uncle and father from an evil man.”

“Yes, please.” Her eyes sparkling with excitement.

“As so many stories begin…”

His daughter starts giggling. “It’s once upon a time daddy.”

He arched his brow at his smartass baby girl. “Really is that how it goes?”

“Yes.” She taps the book he has in his possession.  “Can I ask questions daddy?”

“It wouldn’t be you if you didn’t.”

“Goody” she claps her hands together. “How many questions can I ask?”

Oliver acted like he pondered the question and replied, “Until I call it.”

“But…”

“Well, it is my story do you want to hear it or not?” He said with stern mirth in his voice.

“Yes!”

“Then hush and just let daddy talk.”

She was about to say something when Oliver placed his index finger to his mouth indicating for her to stay silent. She nodded and rested her head on the fluffy pillow and waited for her dad to speak.

“As the story begins...” He looks at Abby waiting but she stays silent so he continues,

“It was a warm night and Spartan and his associate Green Arrow were running in hot pursuit of a bad guy. Zigging and zagging around a building taking down different bad men. Until it all goes black.”

“Oh… what happens daddy? Were you knocked out? How did the bad man capture you?” all said in one breathe. He looks at his baby girl who knows this story to well yet acts surprised every single time. So this time without making it into a story he decided to pull parts of the story she always gets fascinated by.

“Your uncle John was upside down when I woke up but he wasn’t the one who really was upside down.”

“You were like a piñata daddy.”

“A piñata?”

“Momma once said she could hear everything and the baddie called you the green piñata while you were sleeping.”

“Maybe I should let you tell me the story.” Pushing a strand of her brown hair from her face while looking at her mesmerizing eyes right before she let out a yawn. “Though I think it’s time for you to sleep tomorrow we’ll see if we continue this story.”

“I love you daddy.”

“I love you to sweetie. Get some rest.” He kissed her forehead and just observed his princess falling asleep.

 

Oliver turned his head slightly as he heard the footsteps heading to his daughter’s room. He got up slowly and when he saw eyes looking through the open crack of the door he shook his head slightly. Heading to the door the eyes disappeared and hurried footsteps led away as he quietly opened the door and looked back at his sleeping daughter. It was going to be a long night longer than he thought.

Walking to where he knew two he tucked in earlier were jumping on the bed until the door opens and two little blonde boys quickly pretend to be asleep. Oliver raises his eyebrow at their antics and then shuts the door behind him. Both boys are huddled together as Oliver stands over them. Their energy and excitement level parallel his at their ages and he knows how much trouble his future holds. They can’t keep up with the charade and giggles erupt.

“Oh so it’s funny to keep daddy up?”

One makes a muffled sound onto the mattress as the other cries “Yep, yep.”

“How about if daddy puts the audio on mommy’s bedtime lullaby?” Oliver grabs the iPad and finds the app where Felicity has stored some of her nighttime songs for the boys. He presses play and lets the soft tune play as he gets the boys once again to their own beds and sits down on the lazyboy rocking chair.

_Lullaby, and good night, in the skies stars are bright._  
_May the moon's silvery beams bring you sweet dreams._  
 _Close your eyes now and rest, may these hours be blessed._  
 _'Til the sky's bright with dawn, when you wake with a yawn._

_Lullaby, and good night, you are mother's delight.  
I'll protect you from harm, and you'll wake in my arms._

His phone vibrates and he takes a quick look. Answering the text back ‘calling after twins sleep’ it took ten minutes more before he was able to slip out of the room and finally reach his own.

_Sleepyhead, close your eyes, for I'm right beside you._   
_Guardian angels are near, so sleep without fear._   
_Lullaby, and good night, with roses bedight._   
_Lilies o'er head, lay thee down in thy bed._

_Lullaby, and good night, you are mother's delight._   
_I'll protect you from harm, and you'll wake in my arms._

The boys were tired even though they tried to rebel against sleep their eyes fluttered as they both still tried to win against a losing battle. When Oliver felt the boys were calming down he now tucked each one and kissed each forehead.

As the song comes to an end a little voice requests, “One more time daddy please.” He isn’t going to leave the room until they are sleeping so he hits play on the song again.

_Lullaby, and sleep tight, my darling sleeping._   
_On sheets white as cream, with a head full of dreams._   
_Sleepyhead, close your eyes, I'm right beside you._   
_Lay thee down now and rest, may your slumber be blessed._

They didn’t get to hear the song finish the second time around as both tots were already out cold to the world. Felicity’s voice playing their sons favorite lullaby tune.

_Go to sleep, little one, think of puppies and kittens._   
_Go to sleep, little one, think of butterflies in spring._   
_Go to sleep, little one, think of sunny bright mornings._   
_Hush, darling one, sleep through the night,_   
_Sleep through the night,_   
_Sleep through the night._

 

Taking out his phone and calling the number to video chat he smiles as the video feed shows Felicity cradling their newborn on the hospital bed in her maternity suite.

“I should be there with you.” He says quietly.

“You are where you belong. Tucking in all our precious cargo. Can’t wait to go home tomorrow”

“They miss you dearly so do I, I miss you so much.”

“Miss you too. Sleep well Oliver.”

He gives her a smile but they both know a goodnight sleep won’t happen until the family is complete and safely at home.

Their last words of ‘I love you’ said as they end their chat. Oliver looks at the picture frame on the nightstand before turning the lamp off and he still hears the tune of the lullaby as he succumbs to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> "Brahms Lullaby"  
> Performed by Jewel  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gsFQcQKWgTQ


End file.
